sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αναδυόμενη Βαρύτητα
Αναδυόμενη Βαρύτης Induced Gravity, emergent gravity thumb|300px| [[Βαρυτικό Κύμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Βαρύτητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Βαρυτικός Εστιασμός ]] - Φυσική Ιδιότητα των σωμάτων της Ύλης. Ετυμολογία - Η ονομασία "Αναδυόμενη" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ανάδυση". - Η ονομασία "Βαρύτητα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "βάρος". Εισαγωγή Induced gravity (or emergent gravity) is an idea in quantum gravity that space-time curvature and its dynamics emerge as a mean field approximation of underlying microscopic degrees of freedom, similar to the fluid mechanics approximation of Bose-Einstein condensates. The concept was originally proposed by Andrei Sakharov in 1967. Overview Sakharov observed that many condensed matter systems give rise to emergent phenomena that are analogous to general relativity. For example, crystal defects can look like curvature and torsion in an Einstein-Cartan spacetime. This allows one to create a theory of gravity with torsion from a World Crystal model of spacetime in which the lattice spacing is of the order of a Planck length. Sakharov's idea was to start with an arbitrary background pseudo-Riemannian manifold (in modern treatments, possibly with torsion) and introduce quantum fields (matter) on it but not introduce any gravitational dynamics explicitly. This gives rise to an effective action which to one-loop order contains the Einstein-Hilbert action with a cosmological constant. In other words, general relativity arises as an emergent property of matter fields and is not put in by hand. On the other hand, such models typically predict huge cosmological constants. Some argue that the particular models proposed by Sakharov and others have been proven impossible by the Weinberg-Witten theorem. However, models with emergent gravity are possible as long as other things, such as spacetime dimensions, emerge together with gravity. Developments in AdS/CFT correspondence after 1997 suggest that the microphysical degrees of freedom in induced gravity might be radically different. The bulk space-time arises as an emergent phenomenon of the quantum degrees of freedom that are entangled and live in the boundary of the space-time. According to some prominent researchers in emergent gravity (such as Mark Van Raamsdonk) spacetime is built up of quantum entanglement. This implies that quantum entanglement is the fundamental property that gives rise to spacetime. Media Attention The media has recently given emergent gravity some coverage due to a radical new idea suggesting that emergent gravity could explain away dark matter. This hypothesis is likely wrong due to observations of the bullet cluster. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Βαρυτικό Πεδίο * Βαρυτική Αλληλεπίδραση * Βαρυτική Ακτινοβολία * Βαρυτική Φυσική * AdS/CFT correspondence * Mark Van Raamsdonk * Abraham–Lorentz force * Beyond black holes * Entropic force * Gravitation * Entropic gravity Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[http://relativity.livingreviews.org/Articles/lrr-2005-12/ Carlos Barcelo, Stefano Liberati, Matt Visser, Living Rev.Rel. 8:12, 2005.] *[http://online.itp.ucsb.edu/online/strings05/berenstein D. Berenstein, Emergent Gravity from CFT, online lecture.] *[http://arxiv.org/abs/0710.4153 C. J. Hogan Quantum Indeterminacy of Emergent Spacetime, preprint] *[http://www.math.uwaterloo.ca/~akempf/sakharov.pdf A.D. Sakharov, Vacuum Quantum Fluctuations in Curved Space and the Theory of Gravitation, 1967.] *[http://arxiv.org/abs/gr-qc/0204062v1 Matt Visser, Sakharov's induced gravity: a modern perspective, 2002.] *[http://www.physik.fu-berlin.de/~kleinert/b11/psfiles/mvf.pdf H. Kleinert, Multivalued Fields in Condensed Matter, Electrodynamics, and Gravitation, 2008]. *[https://arxiv.org/abs/1612.03034 M. Brouwer et al., First test of Verlinde's theory of Emergent Gravity using Weak Gravitational Lensing measurements, 2016]. Κατηγορία:Βαρυτική Φυσική